Fragmentos de Cristal (Traducción)
by AgusdiAngeloMalfoy
Summary: Todo lo que ella podía recordar eran todos esos ojos, dirigido solamente hacia ella. Cada orbe se llenó de una emoción diferente, pero por lo que podía ver, nadie iba a abrazarla y decirle que ella iba a estar bien. Nadie iba a decirle que estaba bien cometer un error, que todo el mundo comete errores. ¡Hermione no era todo el mundo! Ella no comete errores...


Nota de la autora original: Hola, amores. Esta es mi primera historia de Harry Potter, publicado en este sitio web. Las actualizaciones pueden ser poco frecuentes y lentas, debido al trabajo escolar, pero me asegurare de trabajar en esto. Espero que lo disfruten. ¡Gracias por leer, mis amores!

Nota de autora traductora: Hola, gracias por leer esta traducción. La historia me encanto, asique decidí preguntarle a la autora si podría traducir su historia al español, y me dio la autorización. Espero que la disfruten tanto como la disfrute yo.

Disclameir: Esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nightmares Are Dreams Too, yo solo tengo su autorización para traducirla, así como tampoco los personajes que son de Rowling.

_"¡El hecho de que te haya tomado tres años darte cuenta, Ron, no significa que nadie más haya visto que soy una chica!"_

_Pensé que yo era fuerte_

_Sé que las palabras que tienes que decir_

_Congelada en mi lugar_

_Dejé que el momento se escape_

Hermione Granger estaba absoluta e innegablemente harta. Su muy rizado, morenos, rizos caían alrededor de su cara, ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos debido a su falta de sueño. Había pasado horas y horas estudiando para sus exámenes y terminar su tarea, su única recompensa, un comentario burlón hecho por Ronald Weasley. Aunque sabía que no podía esperar realmente más del chico pelirrojo, aquel que hizo obtener en sus nervios.

Por ahora, la bruja hija de muggles se había vuelto bastante hábil para ocultar sus emociones. Lo hizo de forma más bien a diario, tanto con sus amigos y sus enemigos. Cada insulto racial hacia que su corazón se rompiera un poco más, cada comentario sarcástico hizo que sus paredes se derrumban, y cada broma de la gente que se preocupaba por ella picó como una picadura de avispas. Claro, ella sabía que era todo por diversión, pero no podía evitar sentirse ofendida. ¿Desde cuándo ser inteligente es algo malo? ¿Por qué no podían Harry o Ron pasar sólo una noche estudiando, o haciendo la tarea por su cuenta, en lugar de confiar en ella para lograr que la hiciera por ellos?

A veces parecía que la única razón por la que había estado en el Trío de Oro, la única razón por la que Harry y Ron querían que ella estuviera a su alrededor, era por su cerebro. Esa fue la única razón por la que nadie quería ser su amigo, de verdad. Eso, y el hecho de que ella estaba cerca del mismo Niño-Que-Vivió.

Por una vez, ella quería ser vista como alguien que no es la bruja más inteligente de su edad, no la amigo de Harry Potter. Hermione quería construir su propio camino, para crear su propio destino y hacer su propia marca en el mundo mágico.

Ella sabía que no era hermosa, como Astoria Greengrass o Cho Chang.

Ella sabía que ella no era la chica más deseada en la escuela.

Ella no era popular, como Pansy Parkinson o Ginny Weasley.

Ella no tenía talento, como Penélope Clearwater.

Todo lo que ella era, en realidad, era Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry Potter.

_He estado gritando en el interior_

_Y sé que sientes el dolor_

_¿Puedes oírme?_

_¿Puedes oírme?_

Hermione sabía que no podía dejar de sonreír, no en este momento. No podía permitir que se rompiera su fachada, y no podía quitar la máscara que había escondido detrás durante tantos años. Si ella baja la guardia ahora, si dejaba que la gente que le importaba tan profundamente viera cómo ella se sentía verdaderamente, la dejarían. Y ella no tendría a nadie.

Ya podía sentir que Ron iba a la deriva lentamente lejos de ella. La primera vez que se había dado cuenta de una manera positiva, fue cuando ella se había puesto un vestido y se obligó a mirarse como una princesa por un día. Eso había sido días antes. Ahora, a los catorce años de edad, estaba tratando de aclarar su mente nublada.

Hermione nunca estaba, nunca, distraída como estaba. Ella apenas podía mantener su mente en la lección que se estaba enseñando, de hecho, ni siquiera importa. Podía oír el rascado débil de púas en el pergamino, el zumbido, la monótona voz del profesor de sexo masculino, y las toses ocasionales. Para Hermione, era simplemente la música de un salón de clases. Fue casi relajante, en cierto modo, los sonidos familiares adormecer a su padre en su aturdimiento. Eso fue, hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Srta. Granger!- Arrastro las palabras Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones. Salió de su ensoñación, la castaña tarareaba en voz baja, en respuesta, limpio sus ojos ligeramente.

-¿Le parece que la pared es más interesante que la lección?- Cuestionó el profesor, haciendo una quemadura al ras en las mejillas de las muchachas femeninas.

-Oh, no, señor. Lo siento, yo estaba estudiando hasta tarde para un examen de Transfiguración.- Hermione tartamudeó, su pelo caía sobre sus ojos asustados. Nunca antes un profesor le llamó por no prestar atención en clase. Ella casi podía sentir la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Malfoy, sus ojos plateados aburridos en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Fue un disgusto a Hermione tener que sentarse tan cerca de Draco durante la clase. Ya podía oír los duros insultos que estaba seguro de arrojar a ella después de clase.

-Eso no descarta el hecho de que le estaban prestando atención, señorita Granger. Debo decir que no me esperaba este tipo de comportamiento de usted. Estoy muy decepcionado. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.- La voz nasal de Snape sonaba demasiado feliz por el hecho de que estaba tomando puntos de distancia de la novia de Gryffindor. El rubor avergonzado de sus mejillas se oscureció al oír la mezcla de gemidos y risas a su alrededor, y se sentía como si hubiera recibido una bofetada cuando Ronald le envió una mirada que contenía más molestia que preocupación, a diferencia de Harry, que tenía una preocupación genuina en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-Sí, señor.- Su voz mansa era apenas lo suficientemente alto para escucharse, pero a pesar de su velo protector del cabello, pudo ver que el profesor había asentido y retomado la lección.

_Digamos que es más,_

_Sí, es más_

_Pero te necesito de todos modos_

_Di que me quieres, pero no es suficiente_

Ahora, Hermione estaba seguro de prestar atención, a pesar de que ella ya sabía la mayoría de los hechos. Ese día, la clase no estaría haciendo una poción. Simplemente estaban aprendiendo sobre los efectos y fortalezas de pociones, dependiendo de los ingredientes, caldero, y otras instrucciones. Tomaba notas cuidadosamente, Hermione mantuvo sus ojos en su papel, asegurándose de que ella no se metiera en problemas, una vez más. Sabiendo que había quedado atrapada haciendo algo que no se suponía que debía estar haciendo, la hacía sentirse como si su estómago se hubiera caído, casi como si estuviera cayendo. Se llenaron de lágrimas sus ojos, aunque se apresuró a parpadear. Esto fue simplemente maravilloso, simplemente perfecto. Ahora, ni siquiera era perfecto para todos los maestros, las únicas personas que parecían admirarla por lo inteligente que era. Aunque Snape nunca había sido particularmente encariñado con ella, ella todavía era una estudiante brillante en sus ojos, por lo que ella había conocido.

La realización la golpeó cuando ella levantó la vista del papel por un momento, notando los ojos en ella. Los estudiantes, Slytherin y Gryffindor, que estaban en las mazmorras, sabían que ella no estaba siendo ella misma en este momento. Sabían que Hermione Granger no era la misma persona que estaba en primer año. Sí, eso había sido la primera vez que se había roto, en el interior del cuarto de baño. Cuando Harry y Ron la habían encontrado en ese cuarto de baño, ella había decidido que sería la última vez que iba a dejar que alguien la viera llorar. Ella guardaría sus ojos con un escudo de cristal tintado, de modo que las personas que verdaderamente se preocupaban podían ver a través.

_Nunca quise mentir_

_Pero yo no soy la chica que crees que sabes_

_Cuanto más paso con ustedes_

_Cuanto más siento que estoy sola_

Hasta el momento, ese plan ha funcionado. Pero nadie ha visto a través del cristal.

Cuando la clase finalmente termino, luciendo un ensayo de trece pulgadas, la castaña prácticamente salió corriendo de la sala de clase, decidida a llegar a la sala común antes de que alguien pudiera atraparla. En este momento, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie en este momento, sobre todo si se trataba de observaciones en cuestión. Y, sobre todo, no quería hablar con Ron. El niño que se había caído en el amor con que se ha ido. Él era una persona totalmente nueva, centrado sólo en impresionar a los demás.

Era cruel con Hermione, como si pensara que él era como un pensamiento que ella había conocido a Ronald Weasley. Hermione nunca se había equivocado antes; casi siempre sabía lo que estaba pasando. Se suponía que tenía que ser inteligente. Se suponía que debía ser brillante. Se suponía que tenía que saber la respuesta correcta, para ver lo que era falso y para arreglarlo.

Ella no podía entender por qué no había sido capaz de descubrir que había estado mintiendo durante todo este tiempo. Todas esas miradas que ella pensaba que eran amorosas se llenaron de envidia y desprecio oculto.

Ron quería ser el mejor y único amigo de Harry.

Todo el llamado "burlas durante el juego" fue intencionalmente cruel. Había pensado totalmente sus palabras para hacerle daño, y dolieron. Se cortan en ella como fragmentos rotos de vidrio.

Ron nunca se había preocupado por ella. Todo lo que él quería era la atención, la fama, la popularidad.

Esa popularidad llegó en forma de Harry James Potter. Y si Harry quería a Hermione como una amiga, Ron tendría que lidiar con ella. Él le ha intimidado cuando el niño héroe infame no estaba cerca.

Había amado a Ron una vez...

Él la había traicionado.

Sin embargo, Hermione mantuvo el acto. Ella fingió que no sabía cómo Ron realmente se sentía por ella. Ella se aseguró de que él no viera el dolor en sus ojos, ni cómo su corazón se rompía lentamente, haciéndose añicos como el cristal, Ron había casi ayudado a arreglar a sí misma.  
Ella necesitaba un amigo.  
Ahora, ¿qué le quedaba?

Todo lo que Hermione quería hacer era colapsar en su cama y dejar que sus emociones se pierden. Quería sentir las lágrimas saladas corriendo por sus mejillas, dejando rastros por su piel suave. Quería dejar una lágrima gritara en su garganta hasta que ella ya no podía hacer un sonido. Ella quería acurrucarse en una bola hasta que ella se había desmayado.  
Por encima de todo, ella quería estar sola, de modo que nadie podía ver que detrás de sus ojos fuertemente custodiados, que ella era una frágil como el cristal.

Ella habría tenido éxito en su misión de la soledad, también, si ella no hubiera corrió directamente en un pecho firme y cayera al suelo, sus libros y papeles que vuelan de sus brazos y aterrizaron a su alrededor. Una pequeña exhalación de aire se le escapó antes de que pudiera detenerlo, su cuerpo al caer al suelo en un montón indigno.

Cristales rotos cubrían el suelo delante de ella. Un ceño fruncido tirando de las comisuras de sus labios, Hermione llegó a tocar los fragmentos rotos, queriendo saber de dónde venían, cuando vio que un pequeño frasco de tinta se había roto, el líquido negro delgado hacia el camino fuera a través de la tierra. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios mientras lentamente se sentaba, frotándose la cadera dolorida que se había golpeado cuando se cayó. Al escuchar una risa divertida, y asquerosamente familiar, ella gimió una vez más, resistiendo el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra el suelo.

-Oh, mira quién es. La pequeña sangre sucia.-

_No es que sea tan diferente_

_No es que yo no lo veo_

_La luz mortecina de lo solíamos ser_

_Pero, ¿cómo podría perdonarte?_

_¡Sólo tienes que cambiar!_

_Y yo soy un mentiroso a tu lado_

_Estoy a punto de perder la razón_

_Porque he estado gritando en el interior_

_Y sé que sientes el dolor_

_¿Puedes oírme?_

_¿Puedes oírme?_

_Tú has estado soñando_

_Si, tu estas pensando_

_Eso todavía te pertenezco_

_Y he estado muriendo_

_¡Porque me estoy mintiendo a mí misma!_

© Fragmentos de Cristal


End file.
